


Street Rat (2)

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mute Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, November 16: wander, painstaking, growth
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 20





	Street Rat (2)

Derek turns to his mother to explain. “When I was in Beacon months ago, King John spoke of his son a journey. They call it a ‘ _Time to wander_.’ And help others. It’s a time of personal growth that is meant to prepare them to lead. His father was worried not because Stiles was born mute, unable to speak, but because he was supposed to be only gone a month. I found…”

The Queen nods along, listening to her son tell his painstakingly long story about how they met and fell in love—wondering if Derek was being deceived again.

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, November 16: wander, painstaking, growth


End file.
